


Anything For You

by theychosefamily67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 10:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3847660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theychosefamily67/pseuds/theychosefamily67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was wondering if you could fic the Imagine where the reader jumps in front of a bullet to save Dean and gets shot in the stomach?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Okay, look man, let’s all just calm down. No one has to get hurt today,” Dean held his hands in the air and tried to reason with the guy holding the gun on us but I could tell it wasn’t working.

I looked over at Sam and tried to figure out if he had some sort of plan in mind. He looked just as terrified as I did. Humans. Demons I could deal with. Vampires, shapeshifters, ghouls…easy. Humans, I will never understand. 

“Come on man, do you really want the car that bad? Well then take it,” Sam tossed the keys at the man’s feet. Dean looked like he wanted to strangle Sam and I almost smiled. The guy jumped and swung the gun Sam’s direction.

“Hey hey hey! No one is trying anything okay. Just cool it,” Dean tried to get the man’s attention back on him.

The man slowly bent down and picked up the keys. ”Move! Move away from the car!”

We side-stepped away from the side of the Impala. Was Dean really going to let him take his baby? I couldn’t believe it. The guy sat down, rubbed the dash and whistled his approval. ”You’ve taken great care of it, wow.”

“Yeah, well, I hope you enjoy it,” snarled Dean.

“You know, I just thought of something. You’ve seen my face. Probably not wise to leave witnesses.”

Everything seemed to move in slow motion. He raised the gun and aimed it at Dean. ”No!!!” I screamed. My feet felt like they were stuck in mud, I had to get there before it was too late. I ran and jumped in front of Dean. 

“(Y/N)!!” I heard Sam and Dean both yell at the same time and then I hit the ground. The man was distracted long enough that Sam had time to knock him out cold with one good punch.

I felt Dean’s hands gently lifting my head. ”Why did you do that? What were you thinking!” he pressed on my stomach and that’s when I felt it. A burning, stabbing twisting fire in my belly. I gasped in pain and grabbed his wrist.

“It’s okay, you’re going to be okay. Sam, get the car started!” I had never heard Dean that panicked. Sam dragged the would-be thief out of the car and threw him on the ground. Dean gently lifted me in his arms but it hurt so bad I couldn’t help but cry out in pain. "I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, but we have to hurry.“ He slid into the backseat and put my head in his lap. 

"Oh God Dean, it hurts. It hurts so bad,” I sobbed.

“Shhh, it’s going to be fine. You’ll see, you’re going to be fine,” he stroked my face with his hand and I saw all the blood on his palm. Not good.

Sam started the car and I felt the car shudder as he peeled out of the parking lot. Dean looked down at me, his eyes begging me to be okay. I couldn’t hold them open any longer and the last thing I saw was his beautiful green eyes.

“What is that annoying beeping sound?” I muttered.

“(Y/N)?”

I opened my eyes slowly, trying to figure out where I was. A hospital? Wow, it must have been serious if they didn’t try to patch me up themselves. 

Dean was standing beside the bed, and he looked like hell. He grabbed my hand and squeezed it. ”Hey,” he rasped.

“Hey,” I answered hoarsely. 

“Let me get you something to drink,” he grabbed the pitcher and poured me a cup of water. I tried to sit up to drink and almost passed out from the pain. "Don’t sit up! I’ll get you a straw,“ Dean held the straw steady for me. 

"Oh man, that’s good,” I smiled weakly at him.

He sat back down and grabbed my hand. 

“Where’s Sam?” I asked.

“Down at the police station, giving a statement.”

“Did they catch that bastard?”

“Yep, he was still there when Sam got back. Sam knocked his ass out,” Dean smirked.

“Good.”

“Listen, (Y/N), thank you for—for saving me. But, if you ever do that again…I mean ever—-” his jaw muscles clenched as he tried to control his emotions.

“I know, you’ll kill me.”

“Not funny.”

“Sorry.”

He stared at me until I felt like those eyes were piercing into my soul. Slowly he stood and bent down and kissed my forehead. 

“That’s all I get after I saved your life?” I teased him.

“No,” he said gruffly. He kissed me and I grabbed his face, loving the feel of his stubble. He rested his forehead on mine and breathed a deep sigh. 

“I love you Dean,” I said.

“I know,” he smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader comes home after her injury.

"Okay, here we go," Dean grabbed my arm and helped me stand up out of the Impala. I was a little wobbly, the muscles in my stomach were still pretty weak.

I made it to my room and hissed in pain as I sat back in my bed.

"What do you need? Ibuprofen, Tylenol?" Dean covered my legs up with a blanket.

"Some Tylenol would be great, thanks," I smiled.

"Here you go," he gave me a cup of water and two pills.

I swallowed the medicine and hoped they would start working soon. My gut was throbbing something awful.

"I hate to say it, but I think it's time to change those bandages," Dean looked at me apologetically.

I groaned and said, "All right, get it over with."

He helped me lay flat on my back and then pulled my shirt up to expose my belly. He removed the bandage, his face grimacing at what he saw. He grabbed the antibiotic ointment and rubbed it on gently, being careful not to press too hard. He replaced it with a clean bandage and pulled my shirt back down, sitting beside me on the bed.

"Thanks," I breathed a sigh of relief. "That didn't hurt as bad as it normally does, maybe I'm turning the corner."

Dean smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"I just...why did you do that (Y/N)? I can't help but feel guilty seeing you like this."

"Hey," I grabbed his hand, "don't do that. I didn't want you to get hurt, it was my decision."

He put his hand on top of mine and leaned down to kiss me. "Get some sleep."

He walked out, turning off the light, and I watched him stand in the doorway for a minute before he turned and walked down the hallway. All the exhaustion of the trip home took over and I fell asleep.

"No! No! Dean!" I screamed and sat up in bed, immediately regretting it. I cried out in pain, the fear of the nightmare fading as the stabbing pain in my belly took over.

Dean and Sam ran in the room, "(Y/N)! What's wrong?!"

"Nightmare-oh God," I grabbed my stomach.

"What did you do?" Dean yelled and ran to my side, putting his hand on my back.

I pulled up my shirt and there was blood seeping through the bandage.

"Lay down, you might have pulled your stitches out," he helped me lay back and Sam ran to get some gauze.

He pulled my shirt up and gently pulled the bandage aside, "Oh man, you're bleeding really bad."

"Here's the gauze!" Sam ran back in the room, handing it to Dean.

"I'm going to have to press on the wound to stop the bleeding (Y/N)," Dean warned me.

I nodded my head and prepared myself for the pain. Dean took a piece of gauze and pressed, hard. I cried out and clenched the sheets in my hands. Sam kneeled down beside the bed and took my hand, wiping the sweat off my forehead. I looked over at Dean and he looked like he wanted to crawl in a hole and die. 

"It's okay, it's not that bad," I tried to reassure him.

"Don't," he clenched his jaw, he knew I was lying.

I tried to suffer in silence after that, but I couldn't help but whimper every now and then. The bleeding finally stopped and he washed my stomach gently with a warm washcloth and put a new bandage on.

"Thanks Sam," I smiled weakly at him. He patted my hand and left the room, glancing back at Dean with a concerned look on his face.

"Dean?" I grabbed his hand, begging him to look at me. He stood and threw the bloody gauze away, his back turned to me. His hand went to his face and rubbed his eyes.

"Dean, please--"

"Please what (Y/N)?" he whirled around, tears in his eyes. "Please be okay with you suffering? Please be okay with you taking a bullet for me? How am I supposed to be okay with that?"

I looked at him, what was I supposed to say to that? I patted the bed and he sat down beside me.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"No--I'm sorry, I'm not mad at you. I--I'm just having a hard time dealing with this."

I nodded my head. "Will you stay with me? I don't want to have another nightmare and rip my stitches out."

He lay down beside me, being careful not to bump me, and put his arms around me. I relaxed into his arms, breathing in the smell of him.

As my eyes were closing I heard, "How am I supposed to be okay with someone loving me that much?"


End file.
